


Datum Point

by Lieju



Category: Indiana Jones Series
Genre: M/M, sorta one sided, sorta platonic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju
Summary: Brody is drunk. Indiana has some realizations.
Relationships: Henry "Indiana" Jones&Marcus Brody, Henry "Indiana" Jones/Marcus Brody
Kudos: 11





	Datum Point

”-And I said- you _heard_ what Doctor O'Connell said...” Brody almost whined as he slumped against Indiana.

Indiana who honestly had only caught the tail end of the argument at the faculty party nevertheless nodded. ”Terrible, terrible.” He struggled to free one hand from supporting the other man to open the door to Marcus's apartment.

Marcus poked Indiana's chest to get his attention as he closed the door. ”Dating Neolithic period in Near East based on _pottery_ , can you believe...”

”A travesty.”

Marcus reached a hand to play with Indy's bow tie. Indy froze. For a fraction of a second he was certain Marcus was going to pull it loose. He was standing very close... And Indy had never seen him this drunk... The man was usually much more careful with alcohol.

Marcus looked him in the eye. ”You resemble your father so much sometimes...”

His hand traveled a bit further down, resting against Indy's chest.

Indiana had wondered about Marcus before. He certainly didn't seem to have much interest in women, but Indy had never really had much reason to believe he was a homosexual either. But he had _wondered..._

It had been what Indy now recognized, with a slight shock, as wishful thinking.

Marcus wobbled a bit and instinctively Indy slipped an arm around him to keep him from falling, bringing him close. He brushed his fingers against the nape of Marcus's neck.

Marcus sighed, resting his head on his shoulder. ”It's such a mess. And you don't get it- You can't just use the same definition of Neolithic across different cultures it doesn't work... There's... I read a paper on... I forget-”

He was drunk.

And not interested. And even if he was it would be a terrible idea.

Indiana supposed he was more drunk himself than he had realized. And it had been too long since he had gotten laid.

Slowly, as not to appear suspicious, he moved his hand away from Marcus's neck. Marcus mumbled something, in an unclear way that almost resembled a moan and Indy stepped away from him just in case it'd elicit a bodily reaction he'd rather Marcus didn't notice. But Indy was more aware now of his own feelings. Had this been someone else, someone he had met on his travels, Indy would have wanted to fuck him. Hell, he would have probably gone for it if he was reasonably certain it couldn't be traced back to his university life.

But this wasn't a stranger met in a seedy bar somewhere across the world.

This was his friend.

His very _drunk_ friend.

He patted Marcus's shoulder. ”You can tell me all about it tomorrow. Right now? I think we should get you to bed.”

He helped Marcus to his bedroom and pulled his jacket and shoes off while Marcus persistently tried to make a confused point about arctic hunter-gatherers.

However, he did allow Indy to gently guide him to a laying position on his bed.

Indy almost reached to pull his belt off but hesitated. If Marcus did remember anything tomorrow...

Or notice someone had been undressing him and misunderstand...

So he left it alone and stepped back.

”Tomorrow, Marcus.”

By the time he closed the apartment door behind him Marcus was deep asleep.


End file.
